Happy Birthday, Shuu
by pwoutagonist
Summary: This is a crossover fic between Sai from Naruto and Shuuhei from Bleach. It's AU, where Sai is a former prostitute and current photographer/artists while Shuuhei is an actor. It was a birthday gift for my beautiful Shuu (WindlessHarmony) a while ago, so I decided to post it on here. THERE IS SMUT.


The house was quiet and dark; the only sounds echoing in the walls were the buzzing of the fridge and the air conditioner. Hot summer days required no lights and lots of cool air. Although he was still a hot, Shuuhei wrapped himself in blankets, curling into a ball. He had gotten used to the fact there would be not a lot of time to be with his significant other, but the loneliness in his heart would never go away.

He heard a meow at the side of the bed, and looked over. He saw their cat looking with it's bright eyes up at the man before jumping on top of him. Shiro was a very smart feline. Whenever they needed time alone or needed someone to play with, he always knew. When the couple had sex, he would never scratch at the door or purr for attention. Whenever one or the other was alone in the house, he would always comfort the other.

Shuu smiled and pet the animal, the white fur feeling soft against his hand. It was a gift from Sai. It was a reminder that Sai cared. _Shuu, this is for you. His name is Shiro. You can play with him or cuddle with him. Whenever you feel lonely, I want you to spend time with Shiro. I want this to be a reminder that I will always come back for you. I love you, Shuu._

Their jobs were demanding, with Sai traveling all over the world and Shuuhei spending months on set. They always did get to see each other, despite this. Sai would sometimes make surprise visits to the set that the brunette was shooting at, and they'd have a little rendezvous in his trailer. Sometimes, while Sai was shooting somewhere in Japan, Shuuhei would be waiting at the hotel the other was staying at.

With Sai's past life, he always assumed that his side job was still going. Though, he never saw the other with another man or woman whenever he made a surprise visit. He asked him about it one day, but the raven only said the side job was for extra and fast cash. Now that they were well-off, he said he didn't need that job anymore. _Why would I sleep with these mediocre people when I can wait just a little bit longer to have some kinky sex with the only man who makes me feel good?_

That had the brunette blushing for months, just thinking about the words that came out of his lover's mouth. So he remained faithful and he waited. Even with the penthouse being hot and the brunette being wrapped in blankets, he felt so _cold._ There was only one thing that could warm him up, and he wasn't here. He was at a job in Italy and he didn't know when he would return.

In a slightly dazed state, he went into Sai's closet. He went into the back drawer and opened it. It was filled with toys and cuffs; anything you could imagine an adult store would have. The brunette searched around until he found a good sized dildo. It would never live up to Sai, but he might as well try. He made himself comfortable on the bed, slowly stripping himself.

Shuuhei looked down at his naked body. There were a few marks, probably from Sai's bites and love marks he left the last time they were together. He ran fingers lightly over them, shuddering slightly as they were touched. He closed his eyes as he touched himself, imagining that these hands belonged to the one he loved. He pinched and twisted his hardened nubs, his breathing becoming heavy and ragged. The brunette massaged his thighs before one hand finally started to touch his length.

He pumped himself slowly, letting out a few moans here and there. After a while, he popped a finger inside himself. He needed more, so he put in three fingers as he pumped. The brunette took turns alternating between pumping and thrusting, his voice getting louder and echoing in the empty house. Shuuhei grew restless, so he grabbed the toy and shoved it in himself to replace his fingers.

The young man let out cries and moans as he pushed the toy completely inside himself. It took him just a few seconds to adjust before he quickly started to thrust hard and fast into his quivering hole. He was lost in the pleasure as his mind pictured Sai doing these things to him; Sai running his hand over the dark skin as he pounded into his prostate over and over again. He could even hear his voice.

"Shuu is a little naughty boy today; fucking yourself with one of my toys when I'm gone. It's pretty hot, Shuu." While his eyes were closed, he pictured the other was right here by his side. He could feel the heated gaze on him as he fucked himself, as if the raven was right there in the room. He didn't stop thrusting into himself as he could almost feel hot kisses on his chest and stomach, a hand massaging one of his thighs.

"S-sai…" He breathed out, not wanting to open his eyes. He knew if he did, Sai would disappear, and he didn't want that.

"Shuu, open your eyes. Why won't you look at me?" He heard the older man ask as he felt his hands caress his member.

"Because you're not real." He said in between moans and heavy breaths. Shuuhei's hand was getting tired and his pace was slowing little by little.

"I'll make you open your eyes." He heard the other say when he felt a hand pull the toy out of him. The brunette whined in protest, but was rewarded with something much greater. With full force, he felt a much larger object enter him. It took him two seconds to realize what this was.

Against his wishes, his eyes shot open as the object hit his sweet spot. And there he was; his lover in between his legs. His hair was a little messy, his bangs covering his eyes just a little. He was naked and he felt the other's length inside him. It brought him to tears that he could actually feel his lover again. It had been a month since they had seen each other, but it felt like years.

Sai leaned down, still keeping himself inside the quivering hole. He kissed the brunette's face fervently, as if reassuring the tearing man hat this was reality and not a dream.

"Seeing you touch yourself and think about me really makes me glad. It even turns me on." The raven whispered as he then started to move, thrusting hard and slow. It made the man under him mewl and wrap his legs around the older man.

The kisses trailed down to his shoulder as the man on top continued his assault on the other's prostate. His breath was heavy, a few low moans and growls escaping his mouth.

"I've missed this, Shuu. God, you're so tight. Always so tight and perfect. The only one for me." He said between moans. He leaned down further so their bodies slinked together in the most intimate of ways as their love making continued into the night, the sheets soaked with sweat and juices from their activities.

After a few hours of non-stop sex, the men were tired out. They had wrapped themselves in blankets; Shuuhei curled up on Sai's side with his head atop the other's strong chest. The raven wrapped his arm around the smaller man, holding him tightly and securely to his body.

"I'm going to take a break." The raven said as he stared up at the ceiling. Shuuhei blinked a bit, not understanding what the other meant.

"What do you mean, Sai?" The curious man asked, running his fingers across the strong man's lean and pale chest.

"From work. I'll take about a year off. That means I'll go with you to every job and we'll come home together." He said simply, leaning over to plant a kiss on the other's forehead.

"R-really?" The brunette asked, his eyes wide as he sat up, looking down incredulously at the older male. They stared at each other for a few moments until tears streamed down the younger male's cheek. "I don't know if I should feel upset that you will miss out on a lot of work or to feel happy that I'll never have to be so lonely again." He said, burying his wet face into the other's chest.

Sai smiled and wrapped both of him arms around the young male, caressing his back gently. "Feel happy. That's the reason I'm doing this. Money isn't an issue, so now I can focus on making you happy." They stayed in each other's arms, both feeling captivated by the blissful feeling. "Happy Brithday, Shuu."

The brunette turned his head to face the other, a gentle smile on his face. "And the sex was my present? I was worried that you had forgotten." Sai only laughed and planted more kisses on the other's face.

"How could I forget? And I don't see you complaining…" He said with a smile. And Sai was right. It was actually the best present he needed. It might have just been sex, but he felt something else was at play. They hadn't seen each other for a month, and now what he needed the most on this day was to feel his lover. It was honestly the best gift he could ever receive.

Sai's gift to him last year was a cat to help ease the pain of loneliness whenever they were apart, and his gift today was to rid the other of worries and constantly be at his side. Shuuhei never anted material things. They had _tons_ of money. They lived in a penthouse and had vacation homes all over the world. He could have possibly everything he needed, but there was only one thing he could ever truly want.

_"Happy Birthday, Shuu."_


End file.
